Fire's Pride
by The Evil Hershey Panda
Summary: James is just finding out he was a half-blood,he goes to Camp-half Blood with another half-blood.Madison Starmp.How will we he react when he finds out about his mom and when he's the center of the next great Prophecy? ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series. If I did, you would see pictures of monkeys on each page.**

**Fire's Pride**

**Chapter 1**

I listened to my bare feet slamming against the snowy street as I ran. Looking back I checked to see if anyone was following me. I slowed down and stopped. I sat on a bench and strangely, it felt nice and warm. I felt like sleeping on it. Despite the fact it was almost the end of December. Despite the fact it was Christmas Eve. Despite the fact I was running for my life. Despite the fact I just escaped from a mental hospital. I groaned. _Way to think positive, _I thought bitterly. I stood up and still felt warm even though I was wearing the type of dress robe you wear when you just finished an operation. I walked down the dark street and stopped in front of a clothes store. _Stealing a few things won't get me in much trouble. _

I lifted my hand to the door knob, but it turned before I touched it. I quickly backed up as the door opened. I narrowed my eyes to the person at the door. It was on old lady. I put on my best scared face, thinking she'll let me get some clothes for free.

"My granddaughter saw you from her window. Were you planning on stealing?" She said, her voice sweet, but stern.

"No Miss. I just need some clothes" I said to her, trying to sound like I couldn't be able to steal anything. She looked at me for a long moment. Then, she beckoned me inside. I hesitated then followed.

"Pick anything you like, you can change in the change room to the right." She said and went up dark stairs. When I heard the footsteps fade the lights turned on, blinding me for a second.

I looked around the place. Wasn't too bad it was actually kind of nice. I'd say it was about 40 feet by 40 feet. One side was pink for the girls, the right, and the other side was blue for boys. I went to the boy's section. I picked out a plain white shirt, and basketball shorts, and Adidas slippers. I changed in the fitting room and figured it was decent. I awkwardly looked in the mirror. My red hair at weird angles, my blue eyes looking darker than usual. I had bruises on my arms, and a long scratch on my right leg. I touched it and it seemed to be…disappearing! I covered my mouth with my hands to keep from making any noise. I did it to my bruises and those disappeared too. Weird!

I heard loud whispering coming from upstairs. People arguing. I tried listening to what they were saying, but their voices sounded muffled. Then I heard someone say, "I'm still going down there!" And the mystery person went down the stairs. It was a girl. She had brown shoulder length hair, a little messy if you ask me. Well ,you shouldn't ask me. She had brown eyes that seemed to look at me suspiciously. She was wearing a pink long sleeve and purple sweats. She was very pretty.

"Who are you?" She asked, her voice trying to sound braver than she was.

"James. Who are _you_?" I said, with an edge in my voice when I said 'you'

"Madison Starmp" She put out her hand. I didn't shake it. "It's a hand. You shake it, a greeting in most cultures."

"I know that!" I snapped. "Why should I trust you?" I said bringing my eyebrows together.

"It depends. Why should I trust you?" She simply said. I shook her hand. "Now that we have that covered, what's your story?" She said and leaned against the wall. She eyed me warily. I felt uncomfortable.

I studied her for a moment. "I just escaped from a…_mental _hospital. I'm not crazy, I just see stuff like monsters trying to attack me. But, someone is always there killing it and it turns into dust. Afterwards, everyone pretends like nothing happened" I looked at her expression. Wasn't disgusted so she didn't care if I was crazy or not, and wasn't pity. It was more like curious.

"How old are you?" She said

"Sixteen. I'm guessing you're fifteen?" I raised an eyebrow. She nodded. Just then someone else came down the stairs. The footsteps seemed heavy. A man. I guessed he was Jessie's dad. They looked nothing alike though. He had blondish hair, green eyes, and looked like he could break me in half in under a second. He put her arms around her protectively.

"This my dad. Dad? This is James" She said looking down

"Does he know yet?" The man said to her.

"No" She replied.

"Do I know what?" I said

"Should I tell him?" She asked her dad.

"Tell me what?!" I yelled at them. They're having a conversation about me and I'm right here!

She glanced at her dad, then at me. She started shifting from foot to foot. "Well it's kind of obvious. You a half-blood." She said looking down.

"A what?" I asked.

"A half-blood." She repeated. " It means your half human and half…god. Like me."

I looked at her stupidly. "You mean like Greek gods?" I said. "You have got to be kidding me!"

She clenched and unclenched her hands. Her look was…murderous. "I am not kidding." She said through gritted teeth then cleared her throat. "My dad is human. My mom is a Greek god. My mom is Aphrodite." She looked at me as if to challenge me to argue with her.

"You mean like goddess of love and beauty?" I said. That must explain why she looks so pretty. "I believe you., but me? A half-blood?" I sat down on the floor and leaned my head on the wooden wall.

"Which one of your parents do you know?" Her dad asked me. I was surprised because he was talking to me for the first time.

"Oh, um, my dad. Wait, does that mean my mom is a goddess?" I replied

"Yep." she leaned off the wall and sat next to me. She looked up at her dad. "I can take it from here dad." she said to him. He looked at me as if saying, 'Don't do anything bad or I'll hurt you' then walked upstairs.

"You've met my grandmother and my father. You still have to meet my step-mom and half-brother. I rather you not though." She said. She sat down, put her head against the wall, and closed her eyes. "How long were you in a mental hospital?" She asked, her voice almost inaudible.

"Five years." _Why was I telling her this so easily? _I looked at her. I guess she felt me looking at her because she opened her eyes and looked at me, so I looked away. "Does that mean the monsters I saw was real?" I said. She nodded.

"Then what are we doing here? Aren't we suppose to be fighting them off?" I said standing up.

"Yes we are. There's a camp. Camp Half-blood. It's a place where half-bloods train and occasionally live. It's in Long Island. I've never been there though, I want to go and my dad wants me to go too. But, he doesn't want me to go alone. Mortals aren't allowed there. And he has to take care of the store. So, I was wondering." She fiddled with her fingers. "Would you like to come with me?"

My eyes widened in surprise. Her eyes were pleading. I looked down and thought for a moment. _Camp Half-blood. Sounds like a decent place. But, what if it was a trap? She wouldn't pull a prank like that though. I have no where else to go, so I guess I have to go. _I cleared my throat. "I'll go"

Her face lit up and she hugged me. I was surprised, I never hugged a girl before. She let go and stood up awkwardly.

"Sorry" Then she grinned, "I better go tell my dad!" she said and ran upstairs. I looked at her go upstairs. I rubbed my eyes and leaned against the wall. _What am I getting myself into?_

_________________________________________________________________________

**So, how'd you like the first chapter of ****Fire's Pride****? I'll continue it if people like it. This was kind of like a Prologue but, at the same time it wasn't…Please review!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Percy Jackson readers, and...non-Percy Jackson reader!! My second chapter, hope you like it!! R&R!!**

**Oh, and by the way this is after The Last Olympian.**

**Chapter 2**

I met Madison's step-mom and half-brother. Her step-mom had black hair and dark drown eyes. She didn't like me much, I could tell by the way she looked at me. Her half-brother had blond hair too, and he had brown eyes. He was six years younger than me. Madison must look like her mom because she looked very different from the rest. When she told her family the news everyone was happy, except her brother. He was sad that she was leaving, but she promised to came back soon.

She led me to her room and explained what had been happening in the god world. She told me about the war with the gods and the titans. The boy who saved everyone, Percy. She didn't know much, but she new what was happening somehow.

"How do you know what's going on if your all the way over here?" I asked once she finished her story.

"The news. Mortals don't see what we see, it's called mist. They don't see the gods fighting or the titans they see a huge unbelievable storm. I saw the gods fighting in the news." She said. I nodded and studied her room. The walls were light purple lots of posters of celebrities. There was a bookcase with tons of books, her bed was queen sized and had pink blankets on it. The desk next to her bed had a small light and five books on it. There was another white desk and on it was a pink laptop. There was a purple rug on the floor and a couple of clothes on her bed. _Very…girlie._

"How do you know your Aphrodite's your mom?" I asked quietly.

"My dad told me. And I've been claimed by her. We don't know about you yet though" She said. "You hungry?"

"Yeah" I responded.

"Well come make your own sandwich" She said and led me to the kitchen. The kitchen was like any other kitchen. I was feeling …happy here.

______________________________________________________________________

The next morning there was a tearful goodbye for Madison and her family. I changed into jeans and a red jacket. I didn't want to wear a hat even though it was snowing. I stood in the back round awkwardly holding a black backpack. She wore a purple jacket, a pink hat, jeans, and pink boots. I had food, and extra pair of clothes, and a book. Madison's dad told me to take care of her and keep her safe. He trusted me, _that's the first _I thought. Madison took her Laptop, food, two extra pair of clothes, One hundred dollars, and two books.

When we left she was crying. I didn't know what to do so I just told her everything was going to be fine. Two hours later we got tired walking so we took a cab to Manhattan, New York. I was quiet then I spoke up.

"I have ADHD, is that normal for a half-blood?" I asked her.

"Yes, makes you aware of everything in a fight. I have it too. Most have dyslexia too because their eyes are made for Greek. I don't have and since you like to read" She pointed at the book in my hands. "I'm guessing your not dyslexic?"

"You guesses are really accurate." I said laughing a little. She laughed too, it was a small laugh.

"So…what was your life like before the, uh, hospital?" She asked glancing at the cab driver to see if he was listening. Of course he was.

"My dad was really nice, but he had to send me to the hospital because the town was giving forcing him to. The monsters I fought did blow stuff up, but no one believed me. I never saw the person who killed the monsters though." I said. I look to her and I couldn't read her expression.

"Well my dad married my step-mom when I was five. I've been to three different schools because the monsters attacked me and I got kicked out. But, I guess I'm not like normal people so I accepted it." She said and shrugged her shoulders.

Than we talked about other stuff like our favorite color, food, person, etc. Her favorite color is purple, mine is red. Her favorite food is pizza, mine is chicken sandwiches. Her favorite person is obviously Aphrodite, I don't have one. We didn't know how much time past when we got to New York, but it was late because the sun was setting. It was snowing lightly and I've got to admit it was really cool

"This place is beautiful!" She said holding her arms out and looking upwards. The snow fell on her and she giggle when the snow touched her face. She turned to me. "Can we go sightseeing before we get to camp? I've never been here before." She asked. I shrugged my shoulders and she dragged me to a place where the sign said "Central Park"

She walked ahead looking at everything she can. I was a few feet back with my hands in my jacket pocket looking at her marveling at a huge tree. I walked over to her.

"It's called a tree." I said startling her.

"I know, but look" she pointed to where she was looking at before. It was a heart and in it was A+T. She smiled, "It's so cute and sweet" she turned and ran to a huge building. I ran after her and stopped in front of the door .

"The Zoo. And it's opened! Can we go inside?" She said, practically bouncing up and down in her boots.

"Fine, for 10 minutes only! Then we're leaving!" I said, she rolled her eyes and pulled me into the Zoo.

We walked around looking at each animal we could find. It was interesting. We passed a huge mammoth that looked as if it was going to trample us. We went to the Penguin area, the reptile area, and looked at dinosaur skeletons. Next thing we know an hour had passed. We ran out the Zoo and when we got out it was dark.

"We should camp here for the night" I said. "We can't travel in the dark."

"Okay, and thanks for taking me to the Zoo, I've never been to one before." She said and grinned widely. I smiled at her, but didn't say anything.

We went under a tree with no snow, and sat down. She took out her laptop and started typing something fast. An earth popped up and zoomed in to New York, then zoomed farther to Manhattan. She pointed to a spot in the middle of trees.

"We are here" She said. Then she zoomed out and dragged the mouse downward. She stopped at Long Island in a large plain field.

I squinted my eyes at it. "There's nothing there." I said

"You can't see it on the computer. The mist tricked the humans eyes, so nothing shows." She reminded me, I nodded. "It's about 2 hours from here. We can't afford to take another cab, so we have to walk."

"Why can't we take the train? It's the quickest way." I said.

"Because I don't like them. They're scary." She said almost sounding like a little girl.

"Well, I guess your going to get over you fear of trains tomorrow. And I'm going to enjoy every minute of it" I said, teasing her.

"Whatever" she muttered and put away her laptop. She took her bag, set on the ground, and lay her head on it. "Good night" she said

I did the same and said "Goodnight" We were exhausted so we fell asleep five minutes later.

________________________________________________________________________

**Meanwhile…**

A dark haired boy with green eyes hid behind a tree watching the two half-bloods. He was with a blond girl with grey eyes. They were following James and Madison since they reached Manhattan. They watched as they checked the computer, whispering to each other. The blond girl quietly sprinted to a way the led to where the half-bloods were. She looked at the computer then sprint back the way she'd come.

"They know where camp is. I told you they could find their way on their own, we don't have to baby-sit them" The blond said.

"We still have to take them to camp with us, no matter what" The dark haired boy said.

"Whatever, lets just follow they're example and go to sleep" The grey-eyed girl said. The boy nodded at the rested their heads on a tree.

________________________________________________________________________

I woke up to a loud roar. I quickly woke Madison and she woke up immediately. She looked up and her eyes widened, she screamed and I followed to where her eyes settled on. A huge black monster was standing before us. It was three snake like heads with red eyes. I put my hand over Madison's mouth, and slowly stood up. It was still roaring and I looked around for a weapon. Ugh, I didn't have any weapons! It pulled it's middle head I new it was going to try and eat us. I ran dragging Madison with me. It snapped my side and grazed my ribs. I yelled out in pain and dropped to the floor. Madison stopped and leaned over me. Her eyes went wide when she saw the blood at my side.

Tears formed at her eyes. "Oh my gods, its not a deep cut" she said, "It's probably a broken rib"

The monster approached us and right when I thought we were going to die someone got in front of us.

"Yo! Multi-headed freak!" A boy yelled. "Attacked people with no weapons, you're so brave!" He said, even though he didn't have a weapon either. I glanced at Madison, she was staring at him.

Then, he took a pen out of his pocket. _What's he going to do with that? Threaten to write on it? _Then he uncapped it and it turned in a brown glowing swords. _Oh, of course_. He was about to cut the monsters heads off when a girl stopped him. _What was she doing? The monster's going to kill us! _

"It's a hydra! Cut off it's head and it grows two back! The only way you could kill it is to cut off its neck and burn it!" She yelled at him. He lowered his sword and nodded.

"Get the half-bloods! And then start a fire, make sure it doesn't spread much!" He said and the girl ran to me and Madison.

"You" she pointed to Madison, "Help me get him up and we'll bring him under that tree over there.

Madison looked at me for permission and I nodded. They help me up and took me to the tree. The girl gave me a type of juice and told me to drink it, I drank it and it tasted like Coca Cola.

"Drink that James. Madison," _how did that girl know our name?, _"Help me start fire!" She yelled and dragged Madison away. I started feeling better already once the fire started. Then, I was healed up and ready to go. _That was fast, _I though. I looked over to the boy fighting with the hydra, I went to the girls to make the fire bigger. When I put sticks in it, the fire rose about ten feet. Madison and the mystery girl stared at me.

"Stay here!" The girl said and ran to help the boy, she took a dagger from her waist band and started fighting too.

Five minutes later, the boy and girl were carrying the large heads and dumped it in the fire. The fire rose, then turned green. Madison and I stared at the fire. The boy did something with his arms and water came from it and doused out the fire. He didn't have a scratch on him while the girl had cuts all over. They looked at us and the girl stepped forward. She had blond hair in a ponytail, tanned skin, and grey eyes. Kind of pretty.

"Are you James and Madison?" She asked. Madison glanced at me and I nodded.

"We're here to take you to Camp Half-blood." the boy said. He had black hair and green eyes. "And we're not taking no as an answer."

"You know about Camp Half-blood?" Madison asked.

"Yes, we _are _half-bloods. And we know you are too." The girl said, the boy just nodded.

"Who are you?" I said to them.

The girl stepped forward. "I'm Annabeth Chase" she said.

The boy re-capped is sword and it turned into a pen, and he slipped it into his pocket. "I'm Percy Jackson" he said.

Madison's eyes widen at him, then she looked at him with admiration, he smiled at her. I clenched my hands and glared at him. I think Annabeth saw her look too because she put her arm around Percy. Percy looked Annabeth and she whispered something in his ear. He laughed and shook his head, she looked angrily at him. Then he kissed her. I glanced at Madison. She looked away and decided her nails needed some attention. I rolled my eyes.

"Are we leaving or not?" I said, my voice impatient.

"Yeah, lets go. We're taking the train." Percy said, and I heard Madison groan.

"The train?" she whispered to herself

Him and Annabeth walked ahead holding hands and Madison and I walked a few feet behind. I was avoiding any touch from her, and she wasn't meeting my eyes. _This was going to be a long walk, _I thought.

___________________________________________________________________________

**So, was the second chapter long or what? I made sure I made it long because I'm not updating until tomorrow since i have another story to work on. (It's called Sibling torture, read it!!) leave a Review!!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey people!! I'm really getting into this story, so I might be updating everyday or so. Well, I bet you are all skipping this and reading the chapter so bye!!**

**_______________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 3**

We all got tickets to the train and would be stopping when we got to South Manhattan. Percy and Annabeth was sitting across from me and Madison arguing. Madison looked _sooo _paranoid. She kept looking around and scanning everyone over and over again. There was only about ten people, not including Me, Madison, Annabeth, and Percy. She had taken her jacket off revealing a black long sleeved turtleneck. She held her jacket close to her as if someone was going to take it. She pulled her hat so low it was right above her eyes, and she tucked her hair into it. Her brown eyes looked at everyone, then she looked down at her pink boots as if something crawled over it. I chuckled and leaned my head against the window.

"What?" She said glaring at me.

I grinned at her. "You're so paranoid, it's funny" I said.

She hit me on the head, and it hurt too. I stared at her. "What was that for? I was only telling you the truth…" I said and I laughed.

She hit me again and this time on the arm. "Hey, just because your dad said to protect you, doesn't mean I _have _too." I said, trying to make my voice sound threatening. She just looked away and crossed her arms and mumbled something like 'Whatever' I noticed Percy and Annabeth staring at our little scene. They looked away when glanced at them.

Then Madison tapped my shoulder. I gave her a look that said _What?! _"I'm hungry, do you have any food in your bag?" She asked.

I rolled my eyes, got a sandwich from my bag, and gave it to her. She mouthed 'Thank you', so I nodded.

"Can you share a little? I'm starving" Annabeth said to me. I shrugged and gave her one. "Thanks" she said and beamed at me, I felt my cheeks go warm. This time it was Madison's time to glare at Annabeth and Percy's time to glare at me.

Ten minutes passed and my butt started going numb, _I need to walk this is so uncomfortable! _I forced myself to stay where I was. I started getting hungry, bur I didn't feel like eating. I got really tired. Madison took her laptop out. She started checking on something. It was…her blog? It mentioned something about fashion design. _Ah, she wants to be a Fashion Designer. That's why she has that blog. _I squinted at the screen. There's was lots of sketches on her page. She was looking at the her comments. I read one, it said:

To: Maddie

From: Sarah in Connecticut WONDERING WHERE HER BESTFRIEND IS!!

Date: 12.28.09

Hey Madison! I went to your house today, but you were gone! Your parents wouldn't tell me, so I got worried! Please let me know where you are!! I miss you!!

-Your sad best friend

It had never occurred to me that Madison would be leaving her friends. I looked at her expression. She was sad, her eyes were getting pink and she rubbed them. She started typing.

To: Sarah

From: Maddie

I'm sorry! I had to leave on short notice! I don't know how long I'll be gone, but I'll let you know ASAP. I can't tell you much, only that I'm at a camp. I miss you too!

Xoxo

Maddie

She clicked send and closed her laptop. She didn't notice me looking at her or she was just avoiding my eyes. I glanced at Percy and Annabeth, they moved farther away. Percy had taken her sandwich and holding it away from her while she struggled to get it. She kissed him and he lowered the sandwich, then she took it and laughed at him. I looked at Madison again, she was looking at them too.

Thirty minutes later Annabeth was sleeping on Percy's shoulder and his head was on the railing sleeping too. Madison was on the verge of sleeping too and so was I, but I forced us to keep awake. Five people left the train already. I looked over at Madison, she had gone to sleep on the railing. She looked uncomfortable on the cold rail, but I was afraid of adjusting her and waking her up. She looked very…peaceful, if thats how you describe it. Some strands of hair was sticking out her hat and her jacket around her shoulders. I felt close to her somehow. I haven't met much girls in my life, so I don't know how to describe my feeling towards her. I knew her for three days and I already, well, like her. A lot. The feeling surprised me, but I knew it was true. I shook my head and tried think about something else. I looked at her watch, it was 5: 24 p.m. We were two stops away from South Manhattan. From there we would continue to Long Island on foot.

I gently woke Madison up. "Wake up" I said quietly, shaking her. She groaned and rubbed her eyes.

_Good, she's awake so time to wake up the two love birds. _I shook Annabeth lightly, and then Percy, not too lightly. They woke up eyes wide opened as the train speaker said our stop. We got our things and rushed out before the doors closed. I looked around. I didn't know where we were. Annabeth was looking around too.

"We're ten minutes away from camp" She said grinning.

"Ugh, thank the gods" I heard Madison say. Annabeth whispered something to Percy he groaned and nodded.

"Madison? Lets walk together" Annabeth said. Madison nodded and walked with her leaving me and Percy behind.

There was an awkward silence after they left. Me and Percy started walking in there direction.

"So, half-bloods…" I said stupidly.

"When did you find out?" He said, hands in his pockets.

"Three days ago." I said. "I don't know which goddess my mom is though" I added.

He nodded. "You'll know a least a day after you're at camp. Kids have been getting claimed more and more after the war. Thanks to me" he said. _Wasn't he just full of himself. _"The gods granted one wish, and that was that every half-blood blood would get claimed and there would be cabins for minor god too." He added.

"Cool." I said, nodding.

"Your friend, since when did you know her?" He asked looking at her from the behind.

I clenched my hands, _Why did he want to know?! _"Three days ago." I said, careful not to show any anger in voice.

"Oh cool." He said, as if thinking. "Does she know who her parent is?" He asked still looking at her.

"Yes, Aphrodite" I said through gritted teeth

"Oh, that explains it." He said looking down.

"Explains what?" I snapped

He looked surprised. "Nothing, man. It's just she's really pretty." he said. I glared at him. "I'm not trying to steal her from you, I know you two aren't together, but I see how you look at her. And I got my own girlfriend" He added quickly.

"Whatever." I muttered. "Which god is her parent?" I asked to change the subject.

"Athena, goddess of wisdom and war." he said.

"How about you?" I asked

"Poseidon. God of the sea, earthquakes, and horses. Known as one of the big three" He said proudly. _As, I said before. He. Is. So. Full. Of. It._

Right on schedule I saw a big hill, and on that hill was a girl, a boy, and…a centaur? I saw Annabeth run up and give the boy a hug. Percy left my side and ran up the hill and hugged the girl. Then Annabeth hugged the girl and Percy and the guy shook hands I ran to catch up with Madison.

"What did she asked you?" I whispered.

"What I new. What did he ask you?" she asked

"What I new." I said. "Come on, I think I see a centaur up there." I said.

Then I did something that surprise me _and _her. I held her hand. I felt her looking at me, but I didn't look at her. I started walking up the hill with her and stopped when Annabeth pointed at us. We quickly let go of our hands. She grinned and turned to the centaur.

"These are the half-bloods Chiron" She said, still grinning

"You brought them back without any problem?" The centaur, apparently Chiron, said.

"We fought a hydra" Percy said, "And killed it"

Chiron nodded. And studied us for a moment. I took this chance to study them. The girl had black punk-style hair, piercing blue eyes, a silver jacket, and something on her head that looked like crown, she looked about seventeen years old. The boy's hair was like mine, instead of dark orangey red, it was black; Longish, but still kind of short. He had an entire black wardrobe and was pale with dark eyes. He looked fifteen years old. I glanced at Madison, she was shivering. It wasn't that cold.

"This is Camp Half-blood right?" She asked Chiron. He nodded again.

"I'm Thalia, daughter of Zeus. Lieutenant of the hunt" Thalia said

"Nice to meet you, I'm Madison" She shook Thalia's hand, then cocked her head towards me. "This is James". I nodded to her and she nodded back

"I'm Nico.", the guy in black said., "I'm Hades' son" _That must explain why he wear so much black. _I nodded to him too.

Madison held out her hand. "Hi" she said. He hesitated, then shook her hand.

"Since we're all introduced. Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico? Give them the grand tour of camp" Chiron said and galloped away.

"Well, come on the place is huge!" Annabeth said and walked ahead.

"Same old Annabeth." Nico said, to Percy probably.

"Come Madison, lets give these boys some space." Thalia said and took her from my side. Madison was protesting, but Thalia took her anyway. I stared after her, _now that we're at camp I don't have to protect her anymore. _I thought sadly.

"So, Son of Hades. Is it cool?" I said to Nico.

"Not really, at least I have a cabin here now." He said shrugging.

Than Percy said something unexpected.

"Hey Nico, James here has a crush on Madison." He said. I glared at him.

"No I don't! I have to protect her!" I said very loudly. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Nico frown.

"Yeah, yeah. That's a lame excuse." Percy said. "Nico, what we should do is bring them together."

"I'm standing right here! I can _hear _you!" I yelled.

"I don't think we should mess with his love life Percy" Nico said. I sighed with relief.

"Thank you" I said to him.

Percy shook his head and muttered "You'll never get her if you don't try". I ignored him and noticed Nico was distant. Then I remembered him frowning when Percy mentioned me liking her. _Oh no, does he like her? This is not going well._

"Let's just continue the tour" Nico said, walking ahead.

So we continued the tour.

_I wonder what the girls were talking about, knowing Madison they would talking about fashion, nails, clothes, or something else girl-like._

________________________________________________________________________

**Like the third chapter? Tell me how it was in a review!!**

**P.S. I've been thinking, what should I make the great prophecy? The one mentioned by Rachel in the end of TLO? Or should I make an entirely new one? If I should make a new one, can you give me ideas of what it should be? Tell me in a message if you have an idea, it would mean a lot. Thanks!! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, this story is going to be in James' _and _Madison's POV. I'm not going to change the previous chapters, I'll just start putting James' POV and Madison's POV. And, I lowered Madison's age to fifteen and raised Nico's age to fifteen. I think you'll find out why…Oh and this chapter is going to be really _really_ long. But, i think its mostly because of the talking. The talking is very important in this chapter because i have to introduce everyone , and the next chapter is going to be more detailed, so please don't judge me harshly...  
**

**I have no other news except the disclaimer so…here it is!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympian series, if I did there would be flying pigs on each and every book/page. I DO own Madison and James and future characters.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 4**

**James' POV**

The camp was cool. I mean, it wasn't that crowded because it was the end of December. But it still looked cool. I don't know how many cabins there were, I stopped counting after fifteen, and I didn't know most of the gods names. They don't really teach you this kind of stuff in a hospital, especially a mental one. All the cabins were different, they all represented something different. I studied random ones as we passed it. Hades' cabin was all dark, Hephaestus' cabin looked…amazing. It had all these cool designs, and I could tell it was carefully detailed. The Aphrodite cabin was a pale pink and just looked girlie. The door was opened, and there was only a few girls there. About 6 girls, no boys. Weird. When me and Percy passed they giggled and waved, I smiled at them, but Percy just looked the other way. Probably because of Annabeth. I passed the Hestia cabin and it was empty, not normal empty, like, its never been used empty. Doesn't make any sense, I know. But, something made me stop in front of it.

I studied it a little more. It was dark red, looked about ten feet high, twenty feet wide, and it seemed to have a fire on it. I squinted my eyes on the it. It did have fire! It was _on _fire!

"Percy!" I yelled, "The cabin is on fire! Do something!" I frantically yelled.

Nico stopped to see what I was yelling about and looked at me, then the cabin. Percy looked at me as if I was crazy.

"It's not on fire, James." Nico said.

"I _see _the fire!" I said and pointed to the cabin. I looked at it again. It was…gone. I blinked. Nothing was on fire. _Am I hallucinating? They must think I'm crazy. _I sighed, "Forget it, lets just continue the tour" I muttered.

"Uh-huh" Percy said, and shot a look at Nico. He shrugged and continued walking.

_____________________________________________________________________

**Madison's POV**

I was with Thalia and Annabeth at the Arena. They told me that I was the first Aphrodite girl with ADHD, but I wasn't really happy about that. They told me most of the boys had ADHD. I shook it off and decided it was no big deal, even though I knew it was going to bite me in the behind later on.

"So, you should be the first Aphrodite kid to learn how to fight" Thalia said playing with her arrows.

"The first?" I asked, widening my eyes.

"Yeah, they're not one to fight. Like, in Capture the flag they're always on the sidelines cheering. But, _your _different. You have an advantage, ADHD come with it ups and downs, but being able to fight is the best advantage there is" Annabeth explained. She was dyslexic and had ADHD, but it didn't bother her, I admired her for that.

"In other words, Annabeth wants to train so you could be on her team when we actually _play _Capture the flag on Saturday." Thalia said, Annabeth nodded at her smiling.

"So will you do it?" She asked. I thought for a moment, then nodded. "Yes! Now, we train you." She said.

"I don't have a sword. And how am I supposed to learn all that by tomorrow?" I asked. _Hmm, there's something I'm forgetting_. Then my eyes went wide. "Today's Christmas!" yelled, and started jumping up and down. I stopped jumping when I saw Thalia's and Annabeth's faces.

"Yeah, we're doing a party tonight. Chiron approved, it's at the beach." Annabeth said, "You know we could bring dates. _You _should bring James." she added.

I shook my head furiously. "No, no, no, no!" I yelled. Then looked around the arena, there was a few hunters there.

"I'm leaving." Thalia said. I think it's because she can't like boys or anything.

"I don't like him! Well, not much anyways. He doesn't seem interested, he's here to _protect _me." I said to Annabeth when Thalia left.

"Right. Then _make _him like you. Go with another guy." Annabeth said. "Percy's off limits!" she quickly added.

"Don't worry, I don't like Percy. Only as, like, a friend and I don't like him _and _I will not use someone to get someone else's attention!." I replied. "Are we going to get gifts?" I asked, wanting to change the subject.

"Yeah, your half-sisters might give you a welcome present. Knowing them, they'll give you tons of clothes." Annabeth responded.

"Awesome." I said. And got excited knowing I was going to a party _and _getting presents

________________________________________________________________________

**James' POV**

I don't like Nico. When we finished the tour, he shooed Percy away because he wanted to talk to me. I already new what the conversation was going to be about.

"I want to take Madison to the Christmas party tonight." He said.

I stared at him. I didn't say anything.

"I need to know the truth, do you like her? Because if you do I'll back off." He continued, beginning to get impatient.

_She doesn't like me, so I better not bother her. He seemed like he really likes her, so I'm not going to mess this up for him. _"I don't like her. You don't need my permission, you could go with her." I said calmly.

He nodded. "Thanks, man, and just in case you want to go too, the party's at nine at the beach"

"Okay, see you there." I said and he left. _Why did I do that? And who am I going to take to the party? Hey, I don't _have _to take someone. Well, if I don't want to get lonely._

________________________________________________________________________

**Madison's POV**

A Hephaestus kid, Brandon, gave me a loan sword. It was looked like any normal one so I was okay with it until I get a real one. Annabeth and I were in the arena, and she was teaching me how to sword fight. I was good, but she was much better. And she was fighting with a one foot long dagger. I learned that she had to get in close since her weapon was smaller. And since my sword was longer, I could stay one foot away and still fight while she struggled to get close.

"You're thinking way too much" She said as she swung at my arm, I dodged it. And we continued fighting.

"Aren't you Athena's daughter? You should be the one thinking too much!" I said as I jabbed her in the leg. I could tell it hurt because the look on her face. She didn't show any weakness though.

Then, I felt someone looking at me and shuddered. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a dark figure watching me and Annabeth. I lowered my sword a bit and looked at the figure. It was…Nico? Annabeth took that chance when I looked at him to hit my sword away and point her dagger to my throat. Nico looked away when that happened. I looked at Annabeth to see her grinning. She won.

"You can't get distracted in a fight." She said and cocked her head in Nico's direction. "He's looking at you" She added.

"What?" I glanced at him then quickly turned to Annabeth. "Oh, my gods. How do I look? Am I sweating or anything? How my hair?" I said quickly.

"Such an Aphrodite's child" She said. I glared at her, "You look fine, um, wait" She straightened my hair and smiled. "There. He's coming. Act natural" She said then rethought it. "Actually don't act natural" And we laughed.

He walked to us with his hand in his pockets, _guess he had no where else to put them._ When he got here he looked at me then Annabeth. He pointed his eyes away from us. She nodded and ran to the hunters since they were the only ones here. He looked back at me.

"So…" I said. Nervously playing with my fingers.

"Um, hi" He said. He looked as nervous as I looked.

"Hi." I replied..

"Did you hear about the party tonight?" He said. My heart skipped a little, I couldn't bring my voice to work, so I nodded. "Are you going with anyone?" he asked. My voice still didn't work so I shook my head. "Well, uh, would you like to go…with me?" He said.

I smiled and nodded. Thinking it was time to use my voice, I said "Yeah, yeah. Totally. I would love to." He grinned. _He looked better when he smiled. He should do it more often. _

"Cool, I'll pick you up at nine?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah. Nine would be great." I looked at my watch and saw that is was 7:25 pm. It was going to take forever to get ready so I thought I should start getting ready now.

"Okay. Well, see you later" He said and left.

I stood there for a moment and felt Annabeth tap my shoulder.

"Did he ask you what I think he asked you?" She said, I nodded and she clapped. "Well go and get ready! Only about two more hours till the party starts. And dress warm, it's still winter and I think their going to let it snow here." She said and pushed me out the arena door. "Aphrodite cabin is the only pink one so go!" She said I hurriedly left.

________________________________________________________________________

When I got to the cabin I was afraid to open it. I've never met my half-sisters before. I was bad at first impressions. I opened the door slowly. When I stepped inside, six girl faces looked at me. Then a girl with brown super long hair stood up.

"I'm Cassidy" She said and shook my hand.

"Hi, I'm Madison." I said, "I'm guess I'm your new half-sister." I added.

She smiled and nodded. The she pointed at the other girls "That's Monique, Kayla, Bailey, Kristen, and Shauna." She said.

"Uh, not to be rude, but do I have any half-_brothers_? Because I don't see any of them." I whispered, not wanting the other hear me.

"Yeah, there are five in the archery fields." She said.

"Did they agree to make the cabin pink?" I said

"No, but to have the outside pink, we had to make the inside blue. Didn't you notice?' She said and I looked at the walls. They were blue, like a darkish baby blue. I nodded and noticed a corner of the room with a girls picture and flowers and a sign that said R.I.P above it.

I walked over to it. "Who's that?" I asked and pointed at the picture.

She had a sad look on her face. "That's Silena Beauregard. She died in the titan war, she helped us win." She said. I nodded sadly then the door opened.

Five boys walked in and waved at me. They must be my half-brothers. They all looked nice…then I remembered they _were _Aphrodite's kids. I took the chance to study the room. The walls were blue, there were seven beds lined up in the left side, and I could tell it was the boys side because it looked…boyish somehow, lots of pictures of bands and stuff. The right has ten beds, and all had clothes over it except the one in the far right end. The were two boy and girls bathrooms, two _each._

"That's your bed" Kayla said and pointed to the empty one. It was a twin sized bed, it had a purple comforter, like the one at my house. I suddenly felt home sick.

I put my stuff on my bed and laid down. I closed my eyes for a minutes. I opened it when someone asked me a question.

"Who are you going with to the Christmas party tonight?" Bailey asked. All the girls huddled around me to here who I was going with. I heard one of the guys say "Oh, gods. Here we go again."

I sat up. "Nico" I said. Some of their looks were surprised. I heard the same guy from before say, "Hades' creepy kid?"

I got up from my bed and headed to where the voice came from.

"Yes, Hades kid. No, he's not creepy!" I yelled at him. Everyone got quiet as I clenched my hands

"No need to get defensive. It's just that he's kind of creepy." The boy said.

I looked at him in disgust. "Who _are _you?!" I said

He straightened up. "Shawn, who are _you_?" Shawn said.

"Well _Shawn. _My name is Madison. And do you even know Nico?!" I snapped

"No, I don't I just assumed. He's always lonely and his only friends are Percy and Annabeth" He said.

"Well you forgot to mention me." I yelled. "And don't judge a book by it's cover" I added and walk back to my bed. They boys' faces looked shocked than they started laughing at Shawn.

The girls looked at me and smiled. "Way to go!" Said Monique, I laughed.

"We've got to get her ready for the party!" Cassidy said and they cheered. _What have I got myself into?! _

________________________________________________________________________

**James' POV**

I went to Hermes cabin after Nico told me he was going to asked out Madison. I have to admit, I was mad. Mad at Nico, mad that I was going to stay inside all night while Madison was with Nico, and mad that I was still unclaimed. I looked around the Hermes cabin looked like a normal cabin, only bigger. There was only a few people here. Girls were putting on make up, and the guy were just sitting around. There was a knock on the door. Nobody else noticed so I went to go open it. It was Annabeth and a girl I've never seen before. The girl was looking down nervously. She had blond hair like Annabeth, except hers was up to her waist and it was straight with brown highlight. She had very dark grey eyes, they looked almost black. She looked about sixteen

"Hey James." Annabeth said. Then pushed the girl in front of her. "This is Jessica. My half-sister" She said.

The girl smiled at me. "Hi" She said.

I smiled and said hi back.

"Jessica here wants to ask you something." Annabeth said. She pushed Jessica closer to me and ran back to her cabin. Jessica glared after her then focused her attention to me.

"Just make believe she never said anything" She said and laughed. I smiled at her and she beamed.

"So, what did you want to ask me?" I said putting my hands in my pocket.

"Oh, right. Would you like to go to the Christmas party with me?" She asked, looking at me straight in the eyes.

"Sure, I'll go with you" I responded. I grinned and she smiled even wider.

"Great!" She said. "I'll come by at nine O'clock. See you then!" And she ran off to be greeted by Annabeth. She looked back and smiled at me then went to her cabin.

I stayed their for a good two minutes. Then I heard a someone whistle beside me. It was Percy.

"So you and Jessica? I thought you had a thing for Madison" He said.

"I do not like her." I said. He nodded. I noticed how he was dressed. He was wearing a black jacket over a white and green plaid button up shirt, dark jeans, and black sneakers. "What are you wearing?" I asked him.

He looked down at his clothes. "It's what I'm wearing for the party. You better get dressed too, its 8:15." He said.

"Oh right" I said and ran back inside to get ready.

________________________________________________________________________

Thirty-five minutes later I was ready. I had put on what I had in my bag. A black shirt, jeans, and dark red sneakers. I borrowed a black jacket from a guy named Travis Stoll. I looked alright. My dark red-orange hair a little messy, my skin had somehow gotten a light tan, and being 5'8" really helped, since Jessica was a head shorter than me.

When I opened the door I saw Jessica about to knock. We laughed and I led her outside. It was snowing lightly, but there was no wind.

"You look nice" I said, and I wasn't lying. She was wearing a black long sleeve sweater, a grey turtle neck, light blue skinny jeans, and white boots. Her hair was the same as before only it had little white snowflakes on it.

"You don't look so bad yourself" She said grinning. "We have ten minutes to kill before the party starts. What do you want to talk about?" She asked.

"Um, tell me about yourself" I said and we walked along a non-seeable path.

"Well, you know I'm Annabeth's half-sister." She said, I nodded, "Well, I want to become a journalist. In my spare time I write. I don't have dyslexia or ADHD like all my other siblings. I'm the only different one. How about you?"

"I am currently unclaimed." I started, "I don't know what I want to be. I just want to find my father and know which goddess my mom is. I don't have dyslexia, but I have ADHD. In my spare time, I just don't do anything" I said.

"So your mom is your godly parent" She said, I nodded. Again. "Well lets help you figure it out. Your not Aphrodite's kid-"

"What I'm not hot enough? I think I look pretty good" I teased, she laughed.

"No, I've met Aphrodite before, you look nothing like her. Are you smart?" She asked. I thought for a moment. I shook my head. "That crosses out Athena. And Artemis and Hestia cant have kids. This is pretty hard." she said her eyebrows coming together.

"A problem that can't be solved. You must hate that." I said

"Yeah, I do." She replied.

"Forgot that for tonight. Lets just have fun. It's already time for the party, lets go" I said

She grinned and nodded. We ran off to the beach, hand-in-hand.

________________________________________________________________________

**Madison's POV**

When my siblings finished with me I looked amazing. They curled my hair and put something in it to make it to make it darker. I was wearing a light purple long sleeved shirt, thick black tights, and purple Uggs, I looked pretty hot. Bailey had lend me the clothes, only for tonight, she new I like purple and that was the only purple outfit she had.

Nico picked me up at exactly nine O'clock. He messed his hair up a little, it looked awesome, a black Ed Hardy shirt and black jeans with dark blue sneakers. Even with all the black, he looked pretty good.

"You look beautiful" He said when he saw me.

I laughed, "You look good too, handsome." I said and he blushed a little, I smiled and he led me to the party.

I looked around the beach and it was decorated beautifully. There were lights hanging on nothing lighting up the night sky. The food and drinks were being covered by an invisible shield because the snow never touched it. The ground is somehow dry and green even though the snow hit the ground. In the middle of it all, there was a large decorated tree. there was a bag next to it and I think thats were the presents are. It was wonderful.

When i looked at the people, I saw Shawn glaring at me, I glared right back. I looked around for Percy and Annabeth. I saw them laughing with…James and a girl with blond with long hair.

"Look, people we know!" Nico said and I laughed. We walked to the four people.

I found out the long-haired blonds' name was Jessica, she was Annabeth's half-sister. I smiled and greeted her. I smiled at James too, he was having the time of his life. They were dressed pretty, but I didn't look at the details. Percy was wearing a green and white plaid shirt, jeans, and black sneaker, and Annabeth was wearing a white turtle neck sweater and white skinny _pants _along with the same white boots that Jessica has. She was the brightest person here.

"Well" Nico said, "This is fun. Hey, Madison want to go dance?" he asked. I nodded and he pulled me away. I saw Percy and Annabeth, and James and Jessica dance too. Percy and Annabeth was dancing a bit slower like the oh so romantic couple they are. James and Jessica seemed to be having trouble dancing and starting laughing. I felt a bit jealous, but Nico cleared all that up. He was a great dancer, and I was too.

________________________________________________________________________

**James' POV**

Jessica and I were having a hard time dancing. She stepped on my several time and I stepped on her several times. We ended up laughing about it and getting something to drink.

"You're an awful dancer!" Jessica teased, poking me on the chest.

"Me? You stepped on me a thousand times!" I said back to her. She laughed and sipped her drink.

We talked for so long I lost track of time. I looked around and noticed Percy and Annabeth had stopped dancing and were sleeping on a bench. Nico and Madison was still dancing. It was about 11:00 pm.

"I'm having a great time with you" I said to her.

She smiled, "I'm having a great time too" she said and leaned in. I knew she was about to kiss me, but I don't know how to kiss a girl. I've been in a mental hospital for five year,and they don't teach you stuff like that! But, I leaned in anyways. And…It was the best first kiss ever. We pulled about and I laughed a bit.

"Why are you laughing?" She asked, doing the thing where she puts her eyebrow together.

"Nothing, its just…that was my first kiss" I said.

"What a relief, it was my first kiss too!" She said and we both laughed.

"I'm getting a little tired" She said once she calmed down.

"Yeah me too. Want to sit down?" I asked. She nodded.

We sat on a bench that was set in front of the beach. And it all started going wrong when the snow turned harsh and strong winds suddenly came.

________________________________________________________________________

**So, was this alright? Big cliff hanger eh? This chapter was the longest I've ever written. It was their first day at camp, it was Christmas, and I wanted to show how the plot of the story happened. Well, not how it happened, but how it started. Please Review!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. If I did there would be giant bears on each page.**

**Oh, and its still James' POV**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 5**

The wind turned harsh as Jessica and I sat down on the bench. Percy had told me weather like this went around us if we wanted it to. Either this was done on purpose, or something's really wrong. As the wind got stronger, the snow turned thicker. I hated the cold and the snow, I help Jessica protectively as we stood up. I narrowed my eyes toward where the party was going on. I could hardly see anyone because of the snow and the wind was making my hair go in my eyes. I saw dark figures only, I looked over to Jessica. She was freaking out.

"What's happening?" She yelled over the noise the wind was making.

"I don't know, lets go over there, where everyone else is!" I yelled back.

At this rate I couldn't hear anything she said because the wind got stronger and louder. I felt her shiver as I held her, I was getting really cold too, so I put my jacket around the both of us. We walked with struggle towards the not-so-party-like-party. The wind got stronger as we got closer to everyone else. I heard someone scream, but it sounded muffled. I held Jessica closer, and she was really shivering now. The snow had piled up against our heads so we looked like we were wearing white hats. Then, strangely, the wind had actually knock us down! I looked over to Jessica to see if she was alright, her eyes were shut tightly. When we got up again the wind had gotten much stronger and I was starting to be pulled back. I tried straining, but it only got worse. I looked behind me, we were about six feet from the dropping into the water. Jessica tried putting her boots deep in the snow, but we still got pulled back. Were four feet away from the water now. Then I remembered, _The bench! _I stepped towards the bench and managed to grab a hold of hit, Jessica followed my example. I put my knees into the snow to make us stay at that spot. My grip was loosening because of the wind. Then something happened. I yelled loudly and rush of heat went through me and I got knocked off my feet and fell back.

Suddenly, I felt warm again. I looked over to Jessica, she was on the ground too, sitting up. I noticed the snow and wind had died down, a lot. I sat up and looked around. I was surround by…water? No, no. it was melted snow. It was getting hot now, and I could see Jessica felt the warmness too. Then I looked back at the party everyone was confused wondering what had happened. I saw a few of them point at me. Percy and Annabeth had woken up and was next to the bench they were sleeping on. Madison and Nico were looking at me and Jessica with shocked faces.

"What happened?" I whispered to Jessica. Her eyes widened at me, she pointed to something over my head I looked up and saw a faint red glow. It was…a flame? I looked back at Jessica. Her eyes were still wide. "What happened?" I asked again.

She gulped, "You've just been claimed. By Hestia." She said.

I looked at her stupidly. "Isn't she, like, a maiden?" I asked.

"Not anymore." She whispered. "Come on" She said and grabbed my hand and ran off to the path leading back to the camp.

________________________________________________________________________

Madison's POV

"What just happened?" I asked Nico

His face was still shocked. I after what happened I was too. James had unleashed like a wave of heat. It was totally amazing!

"He just, uh, got claimed by Hestia, goddess of hearth and home." He said, snapping out of his shocked face. He moved on to confused.

"Wow. That's a pretty big deal right? I thought she was an, um, you know" I said my voice dying out as I said the last words.

"It is a big deal., this is a big problem." He said and we walked over to Percy and Annabeth.

"Oh, my gods! He just got claimed by Hestia! This is very bad!" Percy whisper yelled.

"Well, what are we doing here?! Lets go follow James and Jessica!" I yelled and we ran off in their direction.

________________________________________________________________________

James' POV

"James has been claimed by Hestia!" Jessica yelled to Chiron once she saw him. He was talking to Dionysus.

Chiron looked surprised, Dionysus looked bored. "What? Are you sure?" Chiron asked.

"I have something to say" Dionysus said, I could barely hear him. Which was a shock because I didn't think a god could talk that low

"Yes, her symbol appear on his head after he shot heat through a blizzard." Jessica said, not hearing Dionysus.

"A blizzard? There is no blizzard. We did not let it through." Chiron said, confused. Dionysus cleared his throat.

"Well there was a blizzard and James made it go away with heat." Jessica said sounding Impatient"

"Excuse me!" Dionysus yelled. Everyone got quiet and looked at him. "She didn't _have _a baby. She asked Zeus to make a child from a part of her soul, so she would still be a maiden. But, she needed human genes and your dad approved of giving some of his. In a way, you're a half-blood, but a lot stronger than one. She want someone that would do great things in her name. Zeus granted her wish by combining one fourth of her soul and one fourth of your dad's…humanness" Dionysus explain calmly. We stared at him

"Why didn't you tell us before." Chiron asked him.

He shrugged, "I wasn't sure if he was hers" He said and made a coke pop up and drank it.

"S, I wasn't…born?" I asked him

"In a way, no" Dionysus said.

I glared at him, I opened my mouth to say some snappy comeback, but Jessica interrupted me.

"So, James is a part of Hestia?" She asked. Dionysus shook his head. She mouthed wow.

"James, you need to see Rachel, the new oracle, tomorrow" Chiron said. I nodded, my mouth wasn't working.

"Now, be gone! Or you'll find yourselves mad within five minutes!" Dionysus yelled. Me and Jessica back away.

"Um, thanks for your time and see you in the morning" Jessica said with a smile and we rushed out of there, only to bump head first onto Madison, Nico, Percy, and Annabeth.

Madison groaned holding her head while the rest of us rubbed or heads.

I got up and pulled Jessica up too. "What are you doing?!" I said as I wince when I touch the new bruise on my head.

"Um, looking for you!" Madison yelled at me

"You don't have to yell!" I yelled at her.

Then Nico got in front of Madison and glared at me, I glared right back. "Don't talk to her like that." He said eerily calm. _Okay, Hades' son was _not_ someone to mess with._

"Um, let me explain what happened" Jessica said before I said anything. Madison glared at her, but she ignored it.

Jessica explained everything and everyone's eyes kept getting wide except for Madison's _What's wrong with her? She doesn't even seem happy I know who my mom is. _When Jessica was done Annabeth said I should move my stuff to the Hestia cabin. I felt happy knowing I was going to have a big cabin to myself, like Percy does.

I got my bags from the Hermes cabin and Hermes' kids congratulated me. When I got to my cabin. It was amazing. The front and back wall was dark orange, while the side walls was dark red. There was one large bed in the upper left. It had white sheet, and there was something on it. I walked over to it. It was a box with a note on top. The note said:

Hello son. If your reading this that means you found out I, Hestia, is you mother. I except great things from you, the package on your bed is a gift from me. A direct copy of mine, but mine is stronger. I hope you like it.

-Hestia

P.S. I'm sorry, but please let go of this letter.

And that's how it ended. I let go of the letter and it burst into flames. I stared in awe. It turned into ash then the ash disappeared. _Awesome. _I looked at the package, I sat down and opened it. It was a sword. A nice one at that. The handle was black with real looking flames. The upper part**(I don't know what it's called) **was red and something told me when it stabs something, _or someone, _their whole body bursts into flames. Then I spotted something else in the box. It was another sword. This one was like the other one except the handle was wooden. There was a note attached to it. It said:

This sword is for training _only. _You don't want the people you train with to burst into flames do you? The other sword is for real fighting. Take care of these swords and _don't lose them! _

-Hestia

Now that is cool, weirdly that note didn't burst into flames. I looked around my cabin once more. There were two wooden cabinets on the right and a small wooden desk next to my bed. A closet was on the right too. There was a bathroom right across the front door. _This room was awesome! _I picked up the training sword.

"Nice sword" Someone said. It was Jessica, she came in and sat next to me.

"Thanks, it's a gift from my mom, she gave me two. This is just the training one." I said and she nodded. "I need to tell you something" I said to her.

"Okay. Tell me" She said

"I had a great time with you tonight. But, I really like someone else. I'm sorry" I said quietly to her.

She nodded and looked down. "It's okay. I saw the way you look at Madison. You're going to be great for her" She said.

"How'd you know it was Madison?" I asked her, confused.

She laughed, "I _am _Athena daughter." She said.

"Right. Can we still be friends?" I asked.

"Totally." She said smiling. "But, one last kiss?" She said

I grinned. "Sure" I said. We leaned in at the same time and kissed. It was nice, _this _is how kissing feels the second time? How does it feel the third time… We parted and she laughed and looked down

"Best _second _kiss ever. I'm glad I shared my first kiss with you." She said.

"Me too." I replied and we shared one last hug.

"See you tomorrow?" She asked.

"Yep, see you tomorrow." I said and grinned.

She left and I let out a large sigh. _I'm sixteen and I just had my first and second kiss. Wow. _I looked out the window and saw a head go down. _What in Hades…? _I went out side to check if anyone was there. No one was there. _Am I hallucinated again? _I went back inside and went to sleep. My last thought was: _An Oracle named Rachel?_

__________________________________________________________________________

**How was that? Tell me in a review!!! And sorry ****Somekids, ****but James is a part of her soul, not really her baby. And she's still a maiden, Zeus **_**made **_**James. Sorry if that doesn't make any sense. Please Review!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay…nothing much to say except…I finally got three stories out!!!! It's listed on my page, so please read it!!!**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 6**

Madison's POV

I was on my way to James' cabin to tell him sorry for yelling at him, but then I saw Jessica going towards there too. I froze. When she went in, I ran to the window. _What are they talking about? _I saw them talk for about two minutes then she kissed him, that was the second kiss I've seen them share. Then, they hugged and she left. I hid behind a bush next to his cabin. I went back to his window, he was _smiling?! _I lowered my head as he looked in my direction. I looked back up and he was sleeping. _And to think I came over here to apologize. _I stood up and walked to the Aphrodite cabin. When I went in everyone was asking me what happened, even Shawn. I waved them off and went to my bed. I went to sleep ignoring all the stares from my siblings.

________________________________________________________________________

I woke up the next morning with Nico shaking me up. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I looked around noticing we were the only ones here. _I thought two campers weren't suppose to be alone in a cabin. _

"Get ready, James is going to see Rachel." Nico said in a soothing voice. It made me want to sleep again.

"I don't care. I'm tired I _need _to sleep" I said and laying back down. And putting my covers over my head. I heard Nico sigh loudly.

"Get up or I'll make you" He said sitting down on my bed.

"No you won't" I said in a sing-song voice.

"Oh, yes I will" He said mocking my tone.

Then he did something unexpected. He picked me up bridal style! I started thrashing, but he wasn't even affected by my hits.

"Are you going to stay awake?" He said teasingly.

I groaned, "Why do I have to go?" I whined. "It's not my…thing" I added.

He put me down gently, and warily. Then, he looked at me straight in the eyes. "You just have to." He said and did something else that surprised me. He put his hand on my cheek and kissed me. Then left leaving me there staring after him. _Well that woke me up._

I changed quickly into pink sweats and a pink long-sleeve shirt, along with dark pink Uggs. I put my hair into a ponytail went to the Big House. When I got there I blushed when I saw Nico. I saw Annabeth look between us, I mouthed 'I'll tell you later' to her and she nodded. I sat down next to Nico and waved to James, he nodded and turned his attention to a red head. She was about sixteen, blue eyes, her hair was short, and she was looking at her feet nervously.

"Uh, Hi" She said. I smiled and said hi.

"This girl here is Rachel. The oracle." Chiron said. I put on my famous "Shocked" face.

I leaned over to Nico. "Is he serious?" I whispered to him.

He smiled, "She was made the oracle last year." He whispered back.

"I thought they were supposed to be old and mummy-like." I said quietly.

"What if you were the oracle and someone said that about you?" he asked.

I thought for a moment, "I-" I realized everyone was staring at me and Nico, though James was kind of annoyed. "Sorry" I mumbled. I saw Nico holding back a laugh, so I elbowed him.

"Ow" he muttered. I smirked.

"As I was saying, she might not respond right away just give her some time" Chiron said. We all nodded. "I will call you all when something happens." he added and we nodded again.

We all stared at him, it was kind of funny. He put his hand over his face. "You can go now." He said.

We all practically _ran _outside. Percy and Annabeth ran off the arena, James went to the Athena cabin, no doubt to go to Jessica, and Nico and I, like idiots, decided to go rock climb.

"I don't want to go" I said as he dragged me to the rocky wall. "It's winter!" I yelled.

"There's no snow or wind here, it'll be fine." He said, still dragging me along.

"But, I didn't even get my Christmas gift! Today is a bad day for rock climbing! Who starts the day after Christmas without opening presents?!" I yelled.

He picked me up bridal style and turned around. I learned not to thrash when he was carrying me because he might drop me, and because I can't hurt him. "Where are going?" I asked.

"To get your gift from your siblings" he said. I beamed at him and we were in front of the Aphrodite cabin in under 10 seconds. He set me down and knocked on the door. Bailey opened.

"Hey, Nico" she said and looked at me. "Hi, Madison!" she said more cheerfully.

Before I could respond, Nico did. "She's been complaining about her gift?" he said in an annoyed voice.

Bailey smiled wildly. "Oh! We almost forgot!" She yelled. "Wait here!" she said and closed the door. Two minutes later Cassidy opened the door with all the other girls. _I guess the guys felt intimidated by me. _She was holding a pink box with a purple bow.

"Sorry we got it the day after Christmas." She said and handed me the box.

I opened it and I was instantly amazed. It was a sword, a beautiful one. The handle was purple, my favorite color, and had heart carvings on it. The top part(**I don't know the name of it)** was pink and glowing. It was dazzling.

"It's celestial bronze. We just dyed it with special dye that mixed with the celestial part and doesn't ruin the effect from it." Cassidy said.

I grinned and hugged each of my sisters. I noticed the boys in their beds watching. "Thank you too" I said to them, they smiled, even Shawn. I turned back to Cassidy, "Thanks so much!" I said.

"There's something else in there." She said.

I looked down at the box. Sure enough there was something else. How didn't I notice it before? It was a bow and arrow. It was pink, too. The tip of the arrow had a small heart on it.

"When you shoot it at someone, they fall in love with who ever you want the person to fall with. If you want the person to hate someone, a black arrow appears. You shoot the person with that one and whoever you shoot at hate whoever you want them to hate. But, a Aphrodite children rarely uses it seeing we're all _for _love. And if you want to undo anything, just snap your fingers." She explained. _That is insanely awesome!_

I hugged them again. "Thanks so much!" I said. Then Cassidy looked at Nico.

"You can take her now." She said rolling her eyes, Nico glared at her then pulled me away. I mouthed 'Thank you' and turned to Nico.

"This is so cool!" I yelled.

He rolled his eyes, "Just don't use that freaky love thing on me alright?" He said.

"Sure I won't" I said sarcastically.

"I mean it!" he said sternly.

"Alright, alright. I swear." I said.

"Good" he replied.

I waved my sword around and pretended to stab someone, I kept doing this till Nico looked at me in a stop-or-I'll-use-the-sword-on-you way. I stopped then faked tiredness.

"Oh, I am _so _tired! My legs are just _killing _me!" I said and dropped to the ground.

"I dear what should I do?" Nico said in mockery. And continued walking.

"Oh, gods I'm dieing!" I yelled and laid down in the snow in snow and pretended to be dead.

"Oh no! She's dead! What shall I do?" he yelled. "I know!" he added.

I didn't hear anything, just some shuffling. I opened one eye to see him about to throw a snowball at me. I yelled and got up. I glared at him as he laughed. Then I smirked and he stopped laughing.

"Wait! What are y-" he was cut of by a snowball hitting his face. He wiped it off only to receive another one. I laughed loudly as he wiped it off.

Next thing I know we're having a full on snowball fight. I got hit in the face at least twenty times because my snowballs weren't staying in ball form. My hair was soaked because the snow had melted on it. i managed to get a few at his face.. We been snowballing for a good thirty minutes, since I had a long sleeved shirt only. I shivered as I got up. Nico walked over to me.

"Wow I'm cold" I said, my teeth chattering a little.

Nico put a worried face on. "Come lets go somewhere warm." He said put her arm around me. He was rubbing my shoulders to get me warmer. _He is so sweet! I think I really do like him…_

"Somewhere warm would be good." I said through chattering teeth.

He looked at me confused, "Why aren't you even wearing a jacket?" he asked.

"Because you rushed me this morning!" I yelled

He looked down. "Here" He said. And get this, _he gave me his coat! _By now I was ready to faint.

"Thanks" I said and looked at him. I turned his head to me and kissed him, and thankfully he returned the kiss. We stayed like that for a moment. Kissing, me wearing his coat, my arms around his neck, and snow lightly started coming down. _Such a romantic moment!_

I pulled away. My cheeks burned, and he ran his hand through his hair embarrassed. "I think we should go in now, I'm still cold" I said. He nodded and led me to the arena.

_Oh, I defiantly like him. A lot. _Then, suddenly i was warm again. Nico felt it too because he put me down and looked around. His eyes landed on the arena. He ran toward it, pulling me with him.

__________________________________________________________________________

James' POV

After Chiron's speech I headed outside and walked to Athena's cabin. I really like Jessica, and I'm not going to spoil that because of someone who doesn't even like me. I knocked and Jessica opened the door. She looked down.

"Hi James" she said. I smiled at her.

"Can we talk?" I asked her. She nodded

I led her down to the bench where I kissed her the first time. I saw Nico and Madison as I walked there, but didn't say anything. W sat on the bench and she looked at me expectantly.

"I really like you, and I'm not just saying that." I started. She looked down at the snow.

"I really like you too, but Madi-"

"I realized that she's like my best friend. Since I met you, that feeling between me and her went away." I said quietly.

She looked at me with her eyebrows together. "You mean it?" she asked.

"Yes I mean it." I said. She smiled and hugged me. I hugged her back. I pulled away after a moment, "Does this mean you forgive me for yesterday night?" I asked.

She laughed, "Of course." she said and kissed me.

We parted a few seconds later and decided to practice with my new sword. She was my sparring partner. We went to the arena, but stopped at our cabins to get our swords. When we got to the Arena, Percy and Annabeth were there. We went to the other side and let them practice.

She was good of course, her mom is goddess of wisdom and _war._ I was good too, for a beginner. A few more thrust and she knocked away my sword and won.

"That was quick" she comment. And stuck her tongue out at me.

I rolled my eyes. "Rematch?" I asked.

She smirked, "Why so I could beat you again?" she teased.

I sighed loudly. "Forget it, I know that you'll win." I said

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh, you realize the real master?" I challenged

I looked at her, and lifted my sword. "Okay then, rematch." I said and we started sparring.

Thrust after thrust I kept getting hotter. But, for some reason I wasn't sweating. I kept getting hot until I couldn't stand and suddenly I let it out and a wave of heat passed through me and, with the look on everyone's face, I guess they felt it too. They stopped fighting and looked around. I looked at Jessica, she was looking at herself with a shocked face. Then looked at me.

"Uh, was that you?" She whispered.

I nodded at swallowed hard. Then I felt something, like a need to go to the oracle. I looked Jessica. "The oracle." I said and she nodded. I turned to Percy and Annabeth, who were still fighting. "Guys! The oracle!" I yelled. They stopped and we all ran out the arena.

We bumped into Nico and Madison. Nico muttered 'Ow' , I stood up quickly. "The oracle." I told them and all six of us ran to the big house.

The ran in and Chiron was waiting for us. He nodded and I nodded back. Rachel was sitting on a stool and her eyes were glowing green. She opened her mouth and green mist left it. She started talking in a raspy voice,

"_The six shall travel to the island of the Titans,_

_Destruction, by all, shall be frightened._

_One shall be lost to the other side,_

_But is willing to hide._

_Hestia's son shall regain control._

_And destruction might remain a dead soul."_

Rachel dropped and Chiron helped her up. She rubbed her eyes and looked at us, her face was surprised.

"Okay, bunch of people staring me. Totally not awkward." She said.

"You just gave the prophecy Rachel." Percy said.

Her eyes widened. "Well, what was is it?" She asked, and Annabeth told her.

"She said it, why doesn't she remember it?" I whispered to Jessica.

"She blacks out when she tells a prophecy, so she doesn't remember anything." she said and I nodded.

Then Chiron started talking, "This is obliviously James' quest. Do you choose to accept it?" He asked, I nodded. "Good. She mentions six people. Your one, so pick the other five." he said.

I looked around. "Jessica, Madison, Annabeth, Percy, and Nico." I said simply.

Everyone smiled at me, Jessica squeezed my hand and gave me a reassuring smile. Chiron looked around. "Do you all choose to accept the quest?" He repeated, this time gesturing to everyone else. They nodded eagerly. "Excellent, Now to figure out as much as we can about the prophecy." He said.

________________________________________________________________________

**Okay, long chapter. That's was I'm was aiming for!! Sorry about the short prophecy, Please review!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I haven't been updating, I got a little distracted with my other stories. Well, on with the story!! **

**Chapter 7**

Madison's POV

We went into a room with a huge Ping-Pong table. Dionysus was already there, drinking cherry flavored Coke. There was about twenty chairs tightened around the table. No one was there, except Mr. D, so we sat in random chairs. Mr. D was on one end, and Chiron on the other. Chiron cleared his throat.

"The six shall travel to the island of the Titans,That means you six." He said._ "_Destruction, by all, shall be frightened, This could mean multiple things." He looked at each of us individually.

I thought about this deeply. After about five minutes, I gasped in horror. "Perses!" I yelled, standing up in the process.

Everyone started at me weirdly. James stood up, "This no time for a sudden urge to get purses, even if your Aphrodite's daughter." He said.

I glared at him. "That's not what I'm talking about! So shut up and listen!" I yelled at him. He sat down quietly. I rolled my eyes and continued my explanation. "Perseus is the titan of destruction! It says it clearly in the prophecy! Destruction shall be frightened and destruction might remain a dead soul. It all makes sense!"

Everyone stayed quiet for a moment. Annabeth stood up. "She's right." she said, then glanced at me. "How did you figure that out?"

I shrugged, everyone's eyes landed on me. "It just...came to me." I said. She nodded.

"Very good Madison." muttered Chiron. "Back to the first line. It mentioned Island of Titans." he looked at Percy and Annabeth. "I suppose you now where, and what that is." he said.

Annabeth nodded grimly. Percy leaned back on his chair and sighed loudly, a pained look coming to his face. "Mountain of Despair, or as mortal say, Mount Tamalpais." He said.

Everyone stayed quiet again. Dionysus cleared his throat. "This is no time for grieving." he said, carelessly.

"Mr. D is right." Chiron said. " You must head to San Francisco and hope for the best."

_What's so bad about San Fransisco? That's in California, is that bad? And what's Mountain of Despair? _

____________________________________________________________________________________

After that announcement, Chiron said we would leave tomorrow morning. I don't know how we're going to get there, but let's hope we find a ride. Nico and I decided that we should have fun before we go on the quest so we're going to the beach, to practice sword fighting, rock climb, relax by the beach in the snow, and just roam Half-blood hill. Not in that order though, we're going to roam Half-Blood hill first. I had to stop by my cabin to get a pink coat Bailey had loan me.

"Why was Percy and Annabeth acting weird when they said Mountain of Despair." I asked him, once we were walking again.

He looked down. "They went on a quest to find Artemis. First, it was Zoe Nightshade, Atlas's daughter and Artemis's Hunter, Grover, a satyr, Phoebe, another Hunter...and Bianca. My sister." he said.

"I didn't know you had a sister." I said quietly.

"Let me tell you the whole story" He said. I nodded and he started.

He told me everything, well everything Percy told him about it. Zoe and her father, and her death. Luke. Annabeth and the "Roof of the world". Artemis and her kidnapping. And finally, his sister dieing, at the god's junk yard.

"I'm sorry for asking." I said after he told me about his sister.

Surprisingly, he smiled a sad smile at me. "It's okay, I talked to her ghost. She all right over in the Underworld, and I'm okay about it, too." he said.

I smiled back at him. _This would be a great time to kiss him. _I stepped forward and leaned in. I kissed a few guys before, but this is the best one yet. We parted a few seconds later, at least I think it was seconds. He did a little laugh, I gave him a skeptical look.

"What?" I asked.

He grinned. "Will you kiss me every time I'm sad?" he teased.

I rolled my eyes. "Only if you get on your knees and beg." I teased back. We laughed, despite what he told me about his sister. I dragged him to the arena. "Come on, lets go practice sparring." I said.

___________________________________________________________________________________

James' POV

After Chiron's "Speech", Jessica and I went to the arena by the fire near the dinner tables. We sat on a bench a few feet away, but close enough to feel the warmth. Jessica rested her head on my shoulder and I put arm around her. In a comfortable silence, we stared at the fire.

"Tonight's Capture the Flag" Jessica said.

I looked at her. "Capture the Flag?"

"It's just like what they explain in the books, so don't worry. Except we can't kill anyone" She explained. "Although I'd like to maim Clarisse a few times." She muttered. "Our team's leading one team, and Nemesis is leading the other."

I smiled at her. "Are you saying you want me on your team?" I asked her.

She smiled back. "What I'm saying is: I want you on the team, but Annabeth has to agree with me, since she the head of the cabin."

I looked back at the fire, I was always calm when I looked at it. "I'll play in your team if Annabeth agrees to it." I said.

She grinned. "I'm sure she will." she said.

I kissed again, it was becoming natural now. Her lips...tasted like cherry? I pulled away and smirked at her. "Cherry?" I said.

She rolled her eyes. "Awesome, you figured out how cherry taste like." She said sarcastically.

I laughed and looked back at the fire. The, I saw something in it. A face? There was a face in the fire! Wait, it _was _the fire. It shaped into a woman, my eyes widened.

"I have high hopes for you James, since the minute I saw you I knew you were going to be special. You'll do great" The woman said. She turned to Jessica and nodded. "Jessica" she said. And the image in the fire died out.

I stared at the fire. "Did you see that?" I quietly asked Jessica. She nodded slowly, and stared at the fire too. "Was that my mom?" I asked again.

She gulped and nodded. "Yes it was James." she said. Then the looked at me. "I think she wants you to do _really _well on the quest. You can't disappoint a goddess." She said.

I rubbed her fore arms and rested my head and hers. We looked into the fire expectantly. "I'm not going to disappoint her." I whispered to her. She gave me a reassuring smile, then looked back at the fire.

"I know your not" she whispered back and I hugged her.

___________________________________________________________________________________

After a while we thought we'd go practice sword fighting, so we can be prepared for Capture the Flag and the quest. We went in and saw Madison and Nico was already there. We waved to them and they gave us nods, I guess they couldn't wave back because they were sparring. Jessica and I fought next to the water fountain in case I "Burst into Flames like at the Christmas party", or so she says.

"Take deep breaths and focus on fighting, not on your awesome fire powers" She said.

I grinned. "Awesome fire powers?" I said.

"You know what I mean!" She said and we began fighting.

She was really good, compared to her I was an inexperienced toddler holding a sword my height. She was smiling the whole time, while I was concentrating on "Fighting" and not my "Awesome fire powers". But, I think something went wrong because I started getting hot again. Then, I thought of an idea. I focused on pushing the energy to my arms and into my sword. That was kind of hard to do while focusing on blocking Jessica's slashes. When I finally got the heat to my arms, I had to concentrate hard on bring it to my sword. Jessica was making this hard the whole time. Then, finally, I felt the heat exit my arms, either it went away or my sword is about to get on fire. Suddenly, as Jessica was about knock my sword away, my sword burst into flames! The flames went from the bottom up, but it stayed like that. It didn't shoot out flames or anything, it just lit on fire.

Jessica gasped, I thought she was going to the water fountain with a bucket, but she just dropped her sword and brought her hand to her mouth.

"Um, does this mean I win?" I asked stupidly.

I shook my sword a little, but the fire didn't go out. I shook it more furiously, but it wasn't even affected. I focused on getting it to disappear, but nothing happened. Then a splash of cold water hit me and I fell.

"Ow" I muttered. I looked up and narrowed my eyes. Percy just "Distinguished" me. I looked at my sword, the fire was out. Jessica helped me up and giggled a bit. I looked at Percy, he was trying to hold in a laugh. "I wasn't on fire, the sword was!" I said.

He shrugged. "That's my way of thinking fast. Sorry, man" he said. Annabeth was by his side looking at my sword weirdly. Jessica handed me a towel.

Madison and Nico joined us. "Saw the fire, then the water. Everything alright?" Nico asked.

I dried my hair hair with the towel. "Just peachy" I muttered.

Jessica stared at me in wonder. "If you could do that with you practice sword, what can you do with your real one?" She asked, mostly to herself.

I asked myself that same question.

___________________________________________________________________________________

**So, how was that??? Capture the Flag is almost here! Please Review!!**


End file.
